Ashita deshō senjitsu
by GalacticFairy17
Summary: Sakura recuerda haber visto esa mirada en algún lugar, en algún momento de su vida. Talvez en sus sueños. SasuSaku. NejiSaku


'Sakura'

Una voz grabe y profunda se dejó escuchar. Logró percibirla a lo lejos como un eco.

Podía verse a sí misma de pie ante un negro abismo. Sintió de pronto como su cuerpo se movía, o parecía moverse, dando suaves pasos hacía el frente. Presionó su pie contra el firmamento, haciendo que este se hunda hasta el punto de tapar su tobillo.

'Sakura'

-Quién...-

Intento responder ante aquel llamado, hacía la nada que la envolvía, un oscuro horizonte. Voltio su rostro pálido una y mil veces con desesperación. Comenzó a hundirse lentamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Sus ojos, desesperados, recorrían su alrededor en busca de alguna salida.

-Yo no, no quiero-

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Sintió su rostro húmedo, por el sudor o por las lágrimas, no lo sabía.

- Voy a morir ¡No quiero morir!-

Su voz pareció desgarrarse en aquel último grito. El sonido nuevamente se hacía eco en las profundidades de aquella oscuridad. Su cuerpo, exhausto, dejo de responderle con la esperanza de que algo, alguien la salvase.

-Ayuda.. Ayuda, por favor-

Su voz se convertía en un murmullo casi inaudible, desesperanzado. Fue cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse que logro visualizar una sombra a la lejanía.

-Sakura-

Esta vez aquel tono profundo se transformó en uno familiar. Pero aun así no abrió los ojos.

-Oi, Sakura -

Notó como unas manos le tomaban los hombros y la sacudían suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante. El pecho le jadeaba, mientras que su cara estaba repleta de un sudor helado. Pasado unos minutos recobró el sentido y fijo su vista, aturdida.

- Ya pasó, estas bien ahora-La pacifica voz de su acompañante logró tranquilizarla. Suspiro para luego cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

-Otra vez, ah? –Parpadeo algunas veces antes de preguntar.

- Ya te he dicho que te tomes unos días-

Sonrió, alargando una de sus manos hacía él para correrle un mechón de pelo del rostro. Acarició su mejilla y deposito un casto beso en ella. Odiaba verlo preocupado. Él permaneció inmóvil ante el gesto. Siguió sus movimientos con ojos apacibles.

-Hablo enserio cuando digo que lo hagas.-

Sakura no hizo más que largar una pequeña risita.

-Lo sé...- La sonrisa se desvaneció de momento. Sus ojos fijos en un punto de la habitación.

-Aunque también sé que no puedo tomarme vacaciones ahora.-

Él suspiro, rendido, mientras que una de sus manos toco el rostro de la joven, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. El ceño fruncido desapareció, y en su lugar una amplia sonrisa se hizo presente. El semblante serio de su marido, por el contrario, no cambio. A los pocos minutos, este ya se había levantado de la cama y había comenzado a colocarse su uniforme anbu. Sakura lo observo con detenimiento.

'_Sigue siendo una persona tan callada y misteriosa_', pensó. Era extraño verlo de aquella forma luego de tres años de matrimonio.

-Hablare con Tsunade. Tanto tiempo en el hospital te está afectando.-

-Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir-

Eso le decía cada mañana. Aquellos sueños venían aquejándola desde hacía ya varios meses. No sabía a qué se debían, o que significaban. Siempre eran iguales: ni un cuerpo, ni un rostro, sino una enorme sombra pasmada en el firmamento.

Su marido había tomado la situación con demasiada calma al principio. La despertaba cada vez que sentía como se revolvía a su lado, o en ocasiones cuando hablaba en sueños, algo poco común en ella antes. Ahora hasta podía contar con los dedos las noches en las que Sakura dormía con tranquilidad, sin que estas pesadillas apareciesen. Ambos pensaban que esto cesaría pasado algunos días o semanas. Sin embargo los sueños eran cada vez más vividos y significativos.

Nuevamente Sakura volvió a posar sus ojos en su acompañante, aunque esta vez noto algo extraño en él. Un ceño notoriamente fruncido, con una mueca de total preocupación se hacía ver en aquel impredecible rostro.

-Neji, ¿Te sucede algo?- Coloco una de sus blancas manos en el hombro del muchacho. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna. Este siguió con su tarea, sin reparar un minuto en la mujer que esperaba expectante a su lado. Finalmente, este negó firmemente con la cabeza, sin omitir palabra alguna.

-Debo irme.-

-¿Tan temprano? Pero -

-Vuelve a la cama. Te veo luego.-

Sakura suspiro pesadamente, rendida. No tenía ganas de discutir ahora. Miro por última vez la silueta masculina que se alejaba cada vez más, perdiéndose en las escaleras del pasillo.

Pasaron algunas horas. Pensó que ya sería de mañana, aunque el manto oscuro que reflejaba la ventana contradijo sus pensamientos. Una extraña sensación invadió su pecho. Su marido se había marchado muy temprano. Muy inusual en él.

_'Deben de haberlo llamado del escuadrón',_ intento convencerse, soñolienta, mientras volvía a pegar su cabeza a la suave almohada.

Tibios rayos de sol alcanzaron su rostro. Sakura frunció el ceño y bostezo unos minutos antes de estirar el brazo para comprobar que Neji estaba a su lado. Se enderezo súbitamente al encontrarlo vacío. Observo fijamente las sabanas arrugadas durante unos segundos, como si ello dependiese su vida, intentando a su vez alcanzar algún sonido procedente de planta baja, pero su rostro se contrajo al no percibir absolutamente nada.

-Neji ¿Estas abajo?-

Apoyó los pies en la alfombra y enfundo su cuerpo con una bata de seda blanca. Observó por última vez el ventanal y verifico que había amanecido, pero aún era temprano. Arrugó sus ojos mientras los acostumbraba a la luz del día, mientras daba lentos pasos hacía las escaleras. Una vez abajo dirigió su andar hacía la cocina, sin encontrar a nadie. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a cortar el pan y calentar el agua para el desayuno. Necesitaba un té.

Comenzó a leer uno de sus libros sobre medicina avanzada. Estaba algo ansiosa. Golpeó sus verdes uñas contra la mesa, impaciente, pero al oír el ruido de unas llaves resonar en la puerta se irguió automáticamente. Traspaso la sala y logró divisar la inmutable figura de su esposo, la cual parecía no haber notado su presencia siquiera. Al levantar la vista, su corazón se detuvo.

La mirada de Neji le decía que algo no andaba bien. En ellos se reflejaba una emoción jamás antes vista. No despegó sus ojos de ella ni por un segundo; le veía fijamente, notando como el rostro animado de su mujer comenzaba a tornarse serio.

-¿Qué...qué sucedió?- Su voz sonó temblorosa, pero no le importó. Sakura desafío sin temor aquella mirada, totalmente distinta a la que conocía. Noto también que el aspecto de su marido no era el usual. Su piel estaba más pálida que lo normal, leves marcas de ojeras se hacían presentes. Su mandíbula apretada con fuerza. La muchacha se sobresaltó al momento en que su boca se abrió con el intento de decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

-¿N-Neji?-

Silencio. Sakura frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba más a su marido. Estaba frente a él pero el joven parecía no percatarse de ello. Su vista se había desviado hacia el piso. Noto como los puños de Neji se presionaban con fuerza.

_'Esto no está bien'_ Pensó mientras contemplaba a la absorta figura frente a ella. La impaciencia comenzaba a afectarla. Odiaba cuando la ignoraba, intentando no alterarla ni preocuparla desde que…

-¡Oi Neji! –

Este comenzaba a acercarse y estrecho su mano para tomar una de las suyas. Siguió mirándola con esa expresión tan desconocida.

-Lo siento. Debí decírtelo antes. Hoy cuando desperté sentí algo, lo ví-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Neji esta vez la tomo de los hombros con ambos brazos y enfoco su vista directo a la de ella. Sakura aturdida, cerró su boca al instante. Vio cómo este daba un rápido y profundo suspiro para nuevamente comenzar a separar sus labios para hablar.

-No quería perturbarte, así que salí inmediatamente para verificarlo- Pronunció cada palabra con lentitud, intentando no alterarla. Sakura comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Entiende que me es muy difícil decirte…- Nuevamente Neji cerro sus ojos, la presión ejercida en sus hombros se incrementó.

Sakura no sabía cómo, ni cuándo ni porque había comenzado a llorar. Los nervios comenzaron a tomar parte de ella.

-Dios mío ¡Ya dímelo por favor!-

- Se trata de Kakashi- Dijo pacientemente, ahora tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Sakura concentro sus energías en focalizar el chakra perteneciente a su antiguo sensei.

Sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas y como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. Miró a los transparentes ojos de Neji, intentando hallar algo en ellos.

Lo que encontró la dejo sin palabras.

-Ha muerto, Sakura-

- To be continuing


End file.
